


Why you don’t prank Alan when he’s asleep…

by ak47stylegirl



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Light-hearted fic, brothers being brothers, prankster Gordon Tracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak47stylegirl/pseuds/ak47stylegirl
Summary: Gordon finds out the hard way lol...
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Why you don’t prank Alan when he’s asleep…

“Afraid of ghosts? Who’s afraid of ghosts?…n-not me..” The radio crackled, the voice of young Alan Tracy coming through loud and clear in the dark room, only light coming from the commwatch.

Which illuminated a young strawberry blond man, who started to chuckle with glee, an evil look in his eyes. “Interesting…”

**——**

A couple of days (and recuses) later…

It was way past the youngest brother’s bedtime; a recuse having gone overtime and way into the late or early, depends on how you see it, hours. So it was no surprise to find Alan walking on autopilot to his room, the kid not even bothering to get into bed, choosing instead to sleep on the floor…

Not unusual…what was unusual was the shadow or to be more specific, the thing standing in the shadows…

It crept forward slowly but stilled as Alan stirred, the kid rolling onto his side. After a moment, it continued its descent, coming steadily closer to the blond teenager. The room had suddenly gotten freezing cold as the creature stared down at Alan, who had started shivering from the cold.

The wind had picked up outside the villa, trees swaying with a vengeance as the wind tried to uproot them. The…The unnatural thing, whatever it was, didn’t seem bothered by the storm raging outside, in fact, it seemed to be one with it.

Alan stirred again, seeming to subconsciously realise that something was watching him, but the kid did not open his eyes. “J-John…n-not another mission..” The kid groaned in his sleep.

No answer came…

The creature moved closer to the young boy, hovering over him. Its presence filled the room with an eerie feeling, which the young Tracy quickly picked up on as the kid frowned in his sleep, visible movement behind his eyelids.

“John?” The kid blinked his eyes open just as a branch broke, slamming into the window with a loud thud at the same time as lightning illuminated the pale figure hovering over Alan.

A blood-curdling scream escaped Alan as the kid put as much distance between himself and the creature, blue eyes wide with terror as he ran out of his room, not even closing the door.

And not even a second later, came barreling back into the room, baseball bat in hand and before the creature could react or do anything, Alan started whacking it. The creature cried out in pain, causing Alan to stop in his fear-filled assault.

“Arghhhh! Alan, it’s me!” The creature yelled as it’s silhouette changed from the ghost-like monster from Alan’s nightmares and into a brother with a white sheet at his feet. “Stop hitting me!”

Alan’s hands dropped to his side, baseball bat slipping through his fingers as he stared blankly at his brother. “Gordon…” His left eye started to twitch, his jaw clenching tight. “You..”

Scott chose that moment to barge into the room, looking freaked out and alarmed, his hair a mess and shirt crooked, “Who screamed?! What’s wrong?!”

**——**

A flood of angry words, overlapping the other, was what met the panicked older brother. “Gordon was-” “Alan just hit-” “ghost! He was pretending to be a ghost!-” “baseball bat-!” “How was I supposed to reac-” “by not hitting me, maybe?!”

“You’re the one that was standing over me in a ghost costume!” Alan yelled at Gordon, his hands balled into fists as this side. “What the heck, dude!?”

“It’s was a joke-” “Didn’t feel like a joke to me-” “Well maybe if you didn’t hit me-”

“Enough!” Scott commanded with a yell, his voice silencing the argument between the two blonds, who were staring at their big brother with wide, startled eyes. 

Scott looked exhausted, dark circles under his eyes. Eyes which were looking at them with a ‘I am so done with this nonsense’ look. “It’s three in the morning guys, you both should be asleep…”

“I would be asleep if it wasn’t for this-” “hey! I was just playing a harmless prank; you’re the one that got the baseball bat out!” “Because you were hovering over me with a freaky ghost costume!”

Alan was on his tiptoes as he glared at Gordon, a couple of inches short from staring Gordon in the eyes. Scott groaned, his hand covering his eyes with an all suffering sigh.

“I take Gordon; you take Alan?” Virgil, who had joined Scott at the bedroom door while the two blonds had been arguing, asked Scott, who was really starting to look like a man that needed sleep desperately…

Who knew how long the guy had been up for?

Scott dropped his hand to his side, a flicker of relief in his eyes as he nodded in agreement, “Sure…”

Virgil strived towards Gordon and Alan, who had started arguing again. Alan was a mix of pissed off, upset and tired; the kid really was not happy with his blond twin tonight, that was for sure…

Though Gordon wasn’t exactly happy either, being hit with a baseball bat will do that to a person, but he had been asking for it…honestly, the prank was doomed to go wrong from the beginning…

“Okay, that’s enough for tonight Gordon, come on…” Virgil said as he lifted Gordon over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, the strawberry blond’s eyes widening as he was suddenly facing the ground.

“Ahhh! Virgil! Put me down!” Gordon cried out in outrage, wiggling to get out of Virgil’s hold, to no avail. Virgil had started walking out of the room, acting like throwing your younger brother over your shoulder was a completely normal thing to do, completely ignoring Gordon’s pleas. “What the fuck!? Let me go!”

“Nope, no can do…” Virgil answered nonchalantly, though there was a hint of glee in his voice. “As IR’s medic, it’s my job to make sure all my colleagues are in tip-top condition, so we’re going down to the infirmary to get you checked out…”

“Infirmary?” Gordon gasped in horror, his struggles to get out of Virgil’s hold reigniting once again with a more desperate edge to it. “No, not the infirmary! I’m fine! Let go!”

Scott and Alan watched from Alan’s bedroom doorway as Virgil descended the stairs with Gordon in toe, the blond whining non-stop, having given up trying to get out of his brother’s hold.

“Virrrrgggggiiiil! Let me goooo…”


End file.
